Cats and Fossils
by CheetahLover
Summary: Savannah Leopardo and her leopard friend Copper have joined Duel Academy. Savannah meets Jim 'Crocodile' Cook and realises that her past won't dictate her future. Are there secrets waiting to be revealed or something deeper?
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. The OC's Savannah and Copper are mine.

 **Cats and Fossils**

It had been a long day for Savannah, the ride to Duel Academy was longer than she thought and she ended up staring off into space for the last hour of the journey. By the time she arrived her eyes were nearly shut but the jolt from the boat docking soon woke her up.

Copper stretched out in front of her, his golden fur shone in the sunlight from the windows and displayed his black spots and rosettes that covered his body. That's right, she had a leopard as a companion. Not many people knew why and she was going to keep it that way. Copper nuzzled her hand and Savannah stroked him as he purred.

"Looks like we're finally here Copper, you ready?" she asked her companion.

He looked up at her with his green eyes and nodded his head.

They stepped out onto the docks and took their first look at their new home, Duel Academy.

A rush of reds, yellows and blues flowed past as students were gathered in the main teaching hall.

"I wonder why they've called everyone here early?" Jaden asked the group.

"Hopefully to tell us that you're expelled" Chazz responded.

"Come on Chazz, you know you'd miss Jaden as much as the rest of us if that ever happened" Jesse stated.

"In his dreams" Chazz shrugged it off.

"Jaden does have a point though, they usually only call everyone at this time if something big is happening" Alexis said.

"I'm sure it'll be alright mate, probably just to announce a duel that's goin' on" Jim suggested.

"A duel! Sweet" exclaimed Jaden and Jesse at the same time.

"They're two peas in a pod" Syrus laughed as the rest of them joined him.

Once everyone had been seated, Chancellor Sheppard and Dr Crowler made their way to the front of the teaching stage. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why we've called you here" Sheppard started to say.

"Is there gonna be a duel?!" Jaden shouted excitedly before getting hit round the head by Chazz.

"Will you shut up and let him speak!" Chazz shouted.

"Sorry" Jaden mumbled while rubbing his head.

"Anyway, we have a new student joining us today so make her feel welcome" he announced.

Savannah and Copper walked out on the stage while Crowler introduced them. "This is Savannah Leopardo and her.. um.."

"Friend" Savannah stated.

"And her friend Copper" he finished.

The students looked at her and Copper and all agreed that they wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

'So she's got a friend just like me, just without the scales and with more of an attitude by the looks of it" Jim thought.

Savannah was directed to a seat in the Slifer section near the front with Copper sitting down next to her.

Class continued as normal and Savannah made it through the day. She headed to where she thought the Slifer dorm was so she could relax but as she hadn't been given a tour, due to teachers being busy, she only had a map to go by. After about 30 minutes she found her way to her room and opened the door allowing Copper to go in first and then followed him in.

"Well we got through our first day without any major catastrophes, so I'd say that was a successful day, don't you think Copper?" Savannah asked her friend.

He simply nodded his head and stretched out before springing up into an attack position snarling.

"What's wrong boy?" Savannah asked and noticed him staring at the door.

 _Knock Knock_

She walked up to her door and opened it to reveal a brown haired boy wearing a Slifer red jacket.

"Hey! The name's Jaden, you're new here right?" Jaden introduced himself as he held out his hand to her but was forced backwards by Copper snarling and growling at him. "Ahhh! Down boy, good kitty" Jaden pleaded.

"What do you want?" Savannah asked.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to duel" Jaden asked excitedly.

"No, come on Copper" Savannah said as she started to walk off with Copper following.

"Aw come on Savannah, I wanna see what you can do!" Jaden said as he ran to catch up with her.

"I said no, I have no reason to duel you at the moment but maybe another day Jaden" she explained.

"Alright, I can't wait!" He smiled.

She nodded and continued walking towards the forest with Copper and found a secluded spot with a waterfall.

"This seems like a good place to relax" Savannah told Copper.

He appeared to agree as he had already stretched out and fallen asleep.

She giggled a bit at his actions. Copper may seem mean but he's just really protective of her. She laid down next to him and shut her eyes. For a while she listened to the sounds around her: birds chirping in the trees, the rushing water next to her and the wind howling.


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. I only own the OC's Savannah and Copper.

 _Growl_

Savannah woke up to Copper growling at something in the bushes. "What's up Copper? You spot something?"

She looked over to the bushes and saw it rustle, she stepped closer and closer until a large crocodile poked it's head out.

"Ok, that's not something you see everyday" Savannah said slowly backing away, shaking slightly.

Copper stayed in front of Savannah to protect her and unsheathed his claws ready to pounce, the crocodile must have seen this as it started to growl back.

Before things could go any further an Australian accent could be heard in the distance shouting "Shirley!"

A boy with spiked hair and a cowboy hat appeared from the same bushes where the crocodile came from.

"Shirley, what's gotten into you? Oh, hello miss" he said tipping his hat slightly.

"Hello, um, is this your friend?" Savannah gestured to the snarling crocodile.

"Oh yeah, this is Shirley and I'm assuming that there is someone you know" he said while pointing to Copper.

"Yeah, that's Copper" replied Savannah.

Both the animals continued to growl at each other so Savannah and the boy calmed down their friends so that they wouldn't tear into each other.

"You're that new student aren't ya?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, the name's Savannah" she answered.

"That's a beauty of a name, mine's Jim" he held out his hand for Savannah to shake but noticed that she was shaking ever so slightly. 'Huh, it's not cold so why would she be shakin'?'

"Ya alright Savannah? Ya look like you're shakin' " Jim asked. He saw her eyes quickly dart between Shirley and him.

"I-I'm fine" she stuttered, not entirely convinced herself.

That's when it clicked in Jim's mind.

"Are you scared of Shirley mate?" he asked.

"You'll laugh if I told you" Savannah mumbled while sitting down and looking to the ground.

Jim crouched down and placed his fingers underneath her chin to make her look at him. "Now what makes ya think that?" he softly said.

"Because most people always do" she whispered.

"Well in case ya ain't noticed, I ain't most people" he laughed while gesturing to Shirley.

She laughed along with him and decided to tell him the truth. "Ok fine, I'm slightly scared of crocs" she admitted.

"Well now we know the problem, we can fix it" Jim said standing up.

"What do you mean 'fix it'?" she wearily asked.

Jim asks Shirley to come over to them and she starts to walk over.

"Jim, I don't like where this is going" she said while hiding behind him.

Copper began to walk over as well so he could keep an eye on Savannah and make sure nothing happened.

"It'll be fine Savannah, I promise" Jim honestly said.

Memories of her past experiences with crocs began to creep forward into her mind and Jim must have seen the fear flash across her eyes as he gently took hold of her and tried to calm her down.

"Savannah, what happened to make ya so scared of crocodiles?" he asked.

She sighed as she gathered the courage to explain "When I was 9 my mother and father disappeared on an expedition to Africa to try and save Cheetahs from going extinct. They were zoologists and wanted to help every animal they came across, I guess that's why I feel most relaxed around animals. After they didn't come back I had to stay with my brother who always saw me as a burden and ignored me" she gulped before the next words were spoke.

"He owned a vicious crocodile who he used to threaten people with, I had later found out that he was poacher and the people he threatened were ones who were trying to save the animals he took. One day, I couldn't stand to hear the animals cry or scream in pain any longer so, I snuck into his room while he was asleep and stole the keys to the animals cages and let them out. Unfortunately, he had woken up and realized that the animals had somehow escaped. I tried to hide but he found me and threw me in a dark room. I heard a growl behind me and saw that his crocodile was locked in with me, I tried banging on the door and pleaded for him to let me out but he refused. The croc attacked me and got my shoulder, nearly ripping it off… I almost died. The only reason I'm still alive is because police had heard reports of screaming, my screams, and arrested my brother. It took months for my wound to heal and I still have the scar that will never fade away" Savannah rolled up her sleeve and showed Jim the scar on the shoulder.

"Crikey mate, sounds like ya went through hell" Jim stated with a shocked expression on his face. "But ya know, Shirley ain't nothing like that one ya described"

"Are you sure?" Savannah asked with tears welling up in her eyes from having to remember her past.

"I'm positive" Jim smiled.

"Ok, I'll try" Savannah nervously agreed.

Jim nodded and brought Shirley closer to both of them, he noticed her shaking again so he took her hand in his.

Copper growled at Jim's contact with Savannah but she explained that Copper is just protective and asked him to settle down. He did as he saw that Savannah seemed to be relaxed with Jim but he kept a close eye on them.

Jim held out their hands in front of Shirley and waited for her to come to them.

When she started walking towards them Jim felt Savannah tense up, "Ya doin' great" he whispered.

She slightly relaxed which in turn calmed Copper down as well, Shirley bumped her nose against Savannah's hand and then after a minute started to nuzzle her hand like a dog.

She started to giggle at how silly Shirley was acting and spoke out loud "She's nothing like the other one"

Jim smiled " Ya did great Savannah! Shirley must really like ya, she's never acted that friendly to complete strangers"

She turned around enveloped Jim in a hug while whispering "Thank you"

He returned the hug after a moment of hesitation. "No problem mate"

They stayed like that for a bit until they felt something trying to get in-between them, when they looked down they saw it was Shirley who wanted in on the hug.

Copper came and sniffed her and before long the two of them were playing together!

Jim and Savannah laughed as they watched their companions play what looked like tag.

"Have ya been shown around the school yet?" Jim asked.

"No, all the teachers were busy so they just gave me a map to get around, it's so confusing especially since I'm not that good at reading maps" Savannah admitted.

"Well I suppose I'd better take ya on ya very own exclusive tour" Jim smiled.

"That'd be helpful, thanks" Savannah accepted.

He stood up and held out a hand to help Savannah up which she gladly took and they started the tour.


	3. Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. I only own the OC's Savannah and Copper.

3 Months Later…

Savannah and Jim had grown to become best friends ever since they met. He would meet Savannah by her room and they would walk to classes together, they hung out everyday, discussed dueling strategies, their companions and how they started dueling.

"So, how'd you meet Shirley Jim?" Savannah asked.

"When I was a kid, I was walking through the forest and spotted a mother crocodile injured with her offspring clinging to her. Unfortunately, the mother had sustained a nasty wound, probably caused by defending her young against a predator or trap, and didn't make it. So I took Shirley in and we've been together ever since" Jim explained. "What about ya and Copper? How'd ya two meet?"

"Copper was one of the animals that I had released. At the time, he was only a cub so he was able to hide easily from my brother. Once the police had arrested my brother I saw him out of the corner of my eye, running towards me as I was carried away to an ambulance. I asked them to let him stay with me as he didn't have anyone else. They allowed him to and he stayed by my side all the time I was in the hospital " she smiled remembering the trouble the doctors and nurses had to go through just to give her food. "After I got out he was my only friend" she explained while stroking said companion.

"I guess ya attract the wonderous creatures cause of your beautiful personality" Jim blurted out without thinking. 'Damn, did I just say that out loud'

Savannah blushed a bit at his remark, over the past few months she had grown feelings for the Australian. He loved animals as much as she did, his dueling was amazing and he was so kind. He gave her a chance at friendship when many others wouldn't.

"I'd better get going, I've got to get some studying done for the upcoming exam and I'm sure Copper is hungry" Savannah said.

"It's about time for Shirley's bath as well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then"

"See you tomorrow Jim" she waved as she walked to her room.

"See ya" he waved back as he walked to his room.

After a few minutes Jim had arrived outside his room when Shirley started to growl.

"What's up Shirley?" Jim asked, he carefully opened the door and looked around the room. He quickly swiveled around when he heard something run behind him. "Who's there?" he called out, his eye scanning every corner of the room. He heard the noise again and looked behind him to see a mouse running across the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief "So ya hungry are ya?" Jim asked his croc companion. He walked into the bathroom and called out for her. "Alright Shirley, ya ready for ya bath?" he looked around for Shirley and couldn't spot her. "Shirley?" he called out again as he turned and saw a masked figure. "Who the he-" he tried to ask but his sentence was cut short as he felt something whack him on the back of the head.

Savannah had got to her room and flopped on her bed, she was exhausted after today and really didn't want to do any studying but she knew she had to. She walked over Copper, who had decided to fall asleep in the middle of the room, and made her way to her desk.

An hour into her studying she heard a knock on her door. She looked at her clock and saw it was gone 9 in the evening.

'Who the heck could that be at this time of night?' she thought.

She opened her door to reveal no-one, she stepped out into the hallway and looked both ways but she couldn't see anyone. Just as she was about to shut the door a piece of paper on the floor caught her eye.

She picked it up and read it: _Meet me by the edge of the forest, I have something that I think you'll want back._

She didn't recognize the handwriting but decided to go along with it since it said they had something she would want back. She grabbed her deck and duel disk, you never know when you're going to need them, and started to walk to the meeting point with Copper close behind her.

She reached the edge of the forest and immediately sensed that something was wrong. "Alright, I'm here, now what do you want?" she shouted.

A rustle of the bushes in front alerted them, she spotted a figure wearing a dark cloak and scarf that covered their face.

"Well, well you're a brave one" the figure spoke.

"Who are you? And what the heck do you want?" Savannah demanded.

"All will be revealed in due time, but for now, duel me"

"What? Why should I?" she questioned.

 **A/N: Hope you're all enjoying the story! Please leave a review if you have time, I would love to know what you think of this. Also, there will be a duel in this so for all you dueling fans I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**


	4. Duel!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. I only own the OC's Savannah and Copper.

"Duel me" the mysterious figure commanded.

"Like hell I'm gonna do that without an explanation" Savannah responded.

She started walking away from the stranger with Copper until she heard what sounded like a snap of fingers. She turned around and saw something that made her heart stop and blood run cold. In between her and the stranger appeared Jim, knocked out cold and tied to a tree, and Shirley who was trying to break free of the rope leash around her and try to get to Jim.

"Maybe this will change your mind, didn't you read the note properly? I did say I had something that you would want back" the figure smirked.

"Jim! Shirley!" she shouted which caused Shirley to turn her head and spot Savannah, she made a low growl noise which, Savannah learnt from Jim, meant she was afraid. "Don't worry, I'll get you both free, just hang on!" Savannah promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" the figure warned.

"While I deal with this guy see if you can sneak around and get them untied" she whispered to Copper.

He nodded his head and waited until the stranger was distracted enough so he could sneak around.

She turned her focus back to the masked figure. "Alright, if it's a duel you want it's a duel you're gonna get!" Savannah shouted as she readied her duel disk, placed her deck inside and drew 5 cards.

'Heh, she's just as naïve as I remember' the masked figure thought. He copied Savannah's actions and activated his own duel disk.

"Duel!" both shouted simultaneously.

"I draw!" the figure said smugly. "I summon Chainmail Knight in defense mode, next I place 1 card face down and end my turn"

 **Chainmail Knight: 700 Attack Points 900 Defense Points**

"My move, I draw!" Savannah declared as she drew her first card. "I summon Battle Tiger in attack mode, next I play the field spell Amazon Eruption"

 **Battle Tiger: 900 Attack Points 1000 Defense Points**

The area around them transformed into a jungle and gave Copper the chance to sneak his way around to Jim and Shirley.

"This field spell raises the attack points of any beast-type monster by 800 points, which means my Battle Tiger's attack points are raised to 1700. Now, attack with Claw Strike!" Savannah ordered.

 _Battle Tiger took out Chainmail Knight and dealt 700 damage to the opponent_

"Why did I take damage?! My monster was in defense mode!" He demanded.

Savannah smirked "Oh, did I forget to mention Battle Tiger's special ability? Whenever he destroys a monster, you're dealt damage equal to your monsters attack points"

 **Opponent: 3300 Life Points Savannah:4000 Life Points**

He growled while saying "Fine, you want to play that way? I summon Feral Imp in attack mode and then activate the spell card Lightning Vortex from my hand! By discarding 1 card I can destroy all your monsters"

 _Battle Tiger was destroyed and left Savannah wide open for an attack_

 **Feral Imp: 1300 Attack Points 1400 Defense Points**

"Attack with Feral Wing Slash!" commanded the figure. Feral Imp struck Savannah and dealt 1300 damage to her life points.

 **Opponent: 3300 Life Points Savannah: 2600 Life Points**

"AAAHHHHH!" Savannah screamed as she fell to the ground, clutching the area which the monster had struck, feeling like a million knives had cut her. "What is this?" she demanded.

The figure chuckled "Sweet Savannah didn't you know? This is a shadow game"

Savannah's eyes widened as she realized what she had gotten herself into, but soon remembered why she was fighting. 'I've got to save Jim and Shirley, I'd go through anything for them' she thought as she got back up on her feet. She glanced to the right of her to check on them and saw that Jim was starting to stir.

"Ow, my head" Jim mumbled as he went to grab his head but found he couldn't move. He quickly looked around him and saw that he was tied to a tree. A small growl alerted him that Shirley was next to him, he was relieved when he saw she was unharmed. He looked ahead of him and saw that there was a duel going on, but who was it against? The guy to the right of him he recognized as the person who had knocked him out cold and the person to his left was… wait, was that Savannah?! "Savannah!" Jim shouted.

"Ah, so the cowboy has woken up to see your defeat" The stranger chuckled.

"Jim! Are you alright?" she shouted back.

"I'll admit I've been better, but what's going on? He asked.

"Long story short, this guy challenged me and used you to make sure I dueled him. Also, this is no ordinary duel, it's a shadow game." she explained with a serious expression on her face.

"A shadow game! Mate you've got to be careful, when you get attacked the pain is real!"

"I know, but don't worry. I'll save you and kick this guys butt!" she smirked.

Jim smiled and nodded his head 'God I've never seen her like this before, she sure is a rocking sheila'

"Are you quite done? I switch my Feral Imp to defense mode and end my turn"

"I summon Regulus and Catnipped Kitty in attack mode and since my field spell is still out both my monsters gain 800 more attack points" Savannah declared.

 **Regulus: Original Attack Points: 1700 Defense Points: 1000**

 **New Attack Points: 2500**

 **Catnipped Kitty: Original Attack Points:0 500 Defense Points**

 **New Attack Points: 800**

"I also activate Catnipped Kitty's special ability, once per turn I can make the defense points of one of your monsters 0. Now Catnipped Kitty, take out that Imp!"

 _Feral Imp was destroyed by Catnipped Kitty._

"And I'm not done yet, I now attack you directly with Regulus! Go, Tail Whip!"

"I activate my trap card, Mirror Force! When you declare an attack this card destroys all your monsters in attack mode"

 _Catnipped Kitty and Regulus were destroyed._

"Damn, I place two cards face down and end my turn"

"It's not looking good for Savannah, is it Shirley?" Jim turned to his companion when he heard a low growl and looked behind him. "Copper? Is that you mate?" Jim whispered.

Copper revealed himself from the bushes and nodded his head.

"Do ya reckon ya could get us out of these?" he asked gesturing to the ropes.

Copper sniffed them and was about to strike them with his claws until something latched around his neck and made him fall to the ground.

"COPPER!" Savannah screamed. "What did you do to him?! Tell me!"

"I just gave him a mild shock which should keep him knocked out for the remainder of this match, can't have my only means of keeping you in this duel run away now can I?"

"What kind of sick monster are you?" she demanded.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized me yet Savannah, maybe this will help" The stranger unraveled the scarf that was hiding his face and dropped it to the cold floor.

Savannah's eyes narrowed as she realized who it was. "You" she snarled.

"Me" he grinned.

"Uh, Savannah? Care to explain?" Jim asked.

"That there is my no good, lying thief of a brother, his name is Dexter" Savannah explained.

"He's your brother?!" Jim exclaimed.

"Unfortunately"

"Come on Savannah, remember all the good times we had" Dexter sniggered.

"Good times?! Is that what you call killing animals to make a profit?! Is that what you call nearly killing me?! You're not worth my time or energy so let's finish this duel!" Savannah shouted.

"Very well then, oh and by the way when you lose this duel you and your pet are coming back with me so I can make a tidy profit" Dexter smirked. "I could use your skills as a duelist to have a steady income for myself"

"Copper is not my pet, he's family! Which is more than I can say for you"

"So you don't consider me family?" Dexter asked with fake sadness lacing his voice.

"That's right, which is why I won't feel bad when I beat your ass!"

"Let's see how well that plan goes for you, I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode and use it to attack you directly!" Dexter yelled.

 **Twin-Sword Marauder: 1600 Attack Points 1000 Defense Points**

"I activate the trap card Hallowed Life Barrier! By discarding 1 card any damage I take this turn is reduced to 0" Savannah announced.

"Alright! Go Savannah, ya can wipe the floor with this guy!" Jim cheered.

"Lucky break, I end my turn" Dexter sneered.  
"Great, I activate the spell card Warrior Elimination! This destroys all warrior type monsters on the field so your Twin-Sword Marauder turns to dust"

 _Twin-Sword Marauder was destroyed_

"Next I summon Vexing Chaos Hound-Anko in attack mode and thanks to my field spell it gains 800 attack points. Now I can attack you directly!"

 **Vexing Chaos Hound-Anko: Original- 1700 Attack Points 1100 Defense Points**

 **New- 2500 Attack Points**

"Argh!" Dexter shouted and lost 2500 life points.

 **Dexter: 800 Life Points Savannah: 2600 Life Points**

"I summon Gaia, The Mid-Knight Sun! I then activate his special ability, by banishing a monster from my graveyard one of your monsters loses 900 attack points until the end of your turn. I banish Twin-Sword Marauder and choose your Vexing Chaos Hound to lose 900 attack points!" Dexter chuckled.

 **Vexing Chao Hound-Anko: Original- 2500 Attack Points**

 **New- 1600 Attack Points**

 **Gaia, The Mid-Knight Sun: 1600 Attack Points 1200 Defense Points**

"I then summon Command Knight and activate her special ability! As long as my Command Knight is on the field all warrior type monsters gain an additional 400 attack points. Next I play the spell card The . For each warrior type monster I have on the field my monsters gain 200 attack points and since I've got two that means another 400 attack points. Gaia, take out that underdog!"

 **Gaia, The Mid-Knight Sun: Original- 1600 Attack Points**

 **New - 2400 Attack Points**

 **Command Knight: Original - 1200 Attack Points 1900 Defense Points**

 **New- 1600 Attack Points**

 _Vexing Chaos Hound-Anko was destroyed_

"Now Command Knight, attack Savannah directly!"

 _Savannah lost 1600 Life Points_

"ARGH!" Savannah shouted as she was thrown back into a tree from that attack and got winded.

"Savannah! Are ya alright?" she heard Jim shout.

"I'll be fine as soon as I beat him" she panted as she stood up. This shadow game was taking more out of her then she realized.

 **Dexter: 800 Life Points Savannah: 1000 Life Points**

"I draw!" She looked at her card and smirked. " You're finished Dexter! I summon Beast-Warrior Puma in attack mode. Beast-Warrior Puma, attack Command Knight!"

 **Beast-Warrior Puma: 1600 Attack Points 1000 Defense Points**

 **Due to field spell an extra 800 points are added. New- 2400 Attack Points**

 _Command Knight is destroyed and Dexter is dealt 800 damage and loses the duel_

"NOOO! You were supposed to be weak, how did you get this strong?!" Dexter screamed before he lost his soul for using the shadow games.

"That weak little girl grew up and found friends who make her strong" she said to the wind as she looked at Jim.

Suddenly, a sharp pain flew up her side and caused Savannah to fall to the ground clutching her side, her vision started to go blurry but she had to get up. She had to get to Jim and untie him.

"Savannah! What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"My sides hurting like crazy and my vision is going blurry" she answered. 'Just a little bit further to go' She shakily stood up and held onto the trees for support until she reached Jim. She managed to untie him with her shaking hands and then allowed herself to collapse.

"Savannah! No no no, come on mate, stay with me" Jim panicked as he caught her so she wouldn't hit the floor. He gently shook her but she was out cold.

Copper woke up as Jim was about to sprint off to the infirmary. "Copper can you get Shirley out of that rope while I get Savannah to the infirmary?" he asked the leopard.

Copper nodded and went straight to Shirley as Jim sprinted off.

'You're gonna be alright Savannah, I won't let anything else happen to you' he promised her in his mind.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this dueling chapter! This is the first time I've written a duel so if there are any mistakes please let me know about them. Also, the cards Battle Tiger, Chainmail Knight and Amazon Eruption are ones that I made up., the others are real YuGiOh cards.**


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. I only own the OC's Savannah and Copper.

"Jim, you should really go home pal, you must be exhausted" Jaden suggested.

It had been 3 days since Savannah beat her brother in a shadow game, but she had remained unconscious. Jim had managed to carry Savannah to the infirmary where Miss Fontaine examined her and said she was lucky that she only came out of that shadow game with a nasty bruise on her side. She also explained that Savannah would most likely be out for a couple of days or more due to her injury.

"She was in that duel to save me and Shirley, she didn't give up even when she got injured. The least I can do is stay by her side till she wakes" Jim explained.

Jaden nodded and walked out wanting to get some rest himself.

Jim watched Jaden leave and looked at Copper, who was resting on the bed with Savannah, just looking at her hoping she'll open her eyes. Shirley remained on the floor but had her head directed at Savannah, she was also worried.

He felt his eyelids drop slightly but shook his head, not wanting to fall asleep. He reached for her hand and took it in his own. "Come on Savannah, wake up, please" Jim pleaded while looking at her sleeping face.

All she saw was darkness, pitch black.

'What happened?' she thought. She then remembered her duel with Dexter and immediately hoped that Jim and Shirley were alright. It was then that she noticed her right hand felt slightly warmer than her left. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, after a few minutes her eyes had adjusted to the light and a blush creeped to her face when she saw the source of the warmth was Jim holding her hand! She smiled though, thankful he was safe, and looked to the floor to see Copper sleeping next to Shirley. She turned back to Jim and thought about how cute he was when he was sleeping. She squeezed his hand ever so slightly, but apparently it was enough to stir him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Savannah apologized.

His eyes widened at the familiar voice he heard and hoped that it wasn't a dream. His eye moved to the blue ones staring back at him. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. "I thought I'd lost ya" Jim confessed.

Savannah wrapped her arms around him and placed her head in his neck, "I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm fine" Savannah apologized again.

"No need for apologies, you saved me and Shirley after all, I'm just glad ya alright"

They broke apart from their hug and Jim sat on the edge of the bed. "Savannah, there's something I need to tell ya" he said nervously with a small blush on his face.

"What is it?" Savannah asked trying to sound normal, but she couldn't keep a hint of fear out of her voice. Was Jim going to leave her like all her previous friends had after they saw her brother? She prepared herself for his answer.

"Well I um… like ya" he said while his eyes darted everywhere except Savannah's face until his eye caught her smiling softly.

"Do you really? I like you too!" Savannah grinned as she felt her heart beat faster when she saw his eye gleamed with happiness.

"Well I guess I can finally do this then"

"What would tha-" she was cut off from her question by his lips covering hers. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands rested on her back and waist.

They pulled apart for air and looked into each others eyes. His were filled with love and passion as she was sure hers were as well.

They were about to kiss again but were interrupted by Copper jumping up on the bed and excitedly licking Savannah's face.

"I'm happy to see you too Copper!" Savannah giggled and tried to sit up but winced in pain and clutched her side.

"You alright Savannah?!" Jim quickly asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess that bruise is gonna sting for a while" Savannah tried to joke but found she couldn't stop the weakness she felt from entering her voice.

Jim brought her in for another hug and whispered "I'll always be by ya side Savannah, I promise"

She smiled in his arms and fell asleep feeling completely safe.


	6. Date

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. I only own the OC's Savannah and Copper.

 **2 Months Later…**

Savannah's bruises had all healed within a month and she was allowed out of the infirmary. Jim and her had been going out for 2 months now and they couldn't be happier. Jim had asked Savannah to meet him by the forest for their date later today. She had dropped Copper off at Jim's earlier in the day so that he and Shirley could play together while they went on their date. She put on her favourite jeans, a blue hoodie and white trainers and made her way to the forest. Once she got there she spotted Jim leaning up against a tree waiting for her.

"Hey Jim!" Savannah hugged her boyfriend.

"Hey there Savannah" he replied hugging her back.

"So, what have you got planned for today?" she asked.

"I've got something I wanna show ya" Jim said taking her hand gently in his and leading her into the forest.

They weaved their way in and out of trees where the sunlight peeked through every now and then, illuminating the dirt path beneath them. After a few minutes of walking, Jim stopped and turned to Savannah. He removed his orange bandana from around his neck and placed it carefully over her eyes.

"Jim, what's this for?" she asked curiously.

"So ya don't spoil the surprise" he answered and decided to kiss her while she couldn't see which made her blush. He laughed and took her hand again and carefully led her to where the surprise was.

As they got closer Savannah could hear running water in the background and immediately knew where they were. The bandana was removed from her eyes and she took in the gleaming clearing before her, confirming her suspicious of where they were. "This was where we first met" she smiled and then spotted a picnic neatly laid out in the middle. "Oh Jim, did you make this?"

"Sure did, only the best for my girlfriend" he smiled proudly.

"Thank you, this is so sweet" she thanked as her hand intertwined in his.

"I'm glad you like it, I've also got a little gift for ya" Jim said as he pulled out a cube shaped box which was meticulously wrapped in blue paper which reflected the suns rays with a gold ribbon enveloping it.

She gently took the box from his hands and opened it to reveal a crocodile and leopard in the shape of a heart on a necklace. "I love it! Can you put it on me?" Savannah asked, giving him the necklace.

"Sure thing" He went behind Savannah and carefully placed the necklace around her neck and did up the clasp at the back. "A perfect fit" he smiled.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head in his chest. "You're the best" she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back from him just enough so that she could kiss him. Jim quickly kissed back passionately and they remained like that for what seemed like forever. Every second that passed felt like the kiss grew more in love and devotion to each other; they never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, the need to breath overwhelmed them and they were forced to break apart, they looked into each others eyes and saw nothing but love in them.

"I love you Savannah" Jim panted as he rested his head against hers.

"I love you too Jim"

Savannah had learnt that her past doesn't define her future, she wasn't alone like she thought she would be for so many years, and she learnt that love can come from the most unexpected of events. She was his cat, and he was her fossil.

 **A/N: This is the final chapter in this story, I hope you all enjoyed reading it! If you liked it or want something changed then please let me know through a review. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
